Hime
by spookygolin
Summary: que porque te amo...no lo se...tal vez por esa sonrisa que me brindas y es como una luz que ilumina todo mi ser...


**Hime**

Por: golin

 **hola mis queridos lectores, en esta ocasion les traigo un yamahina...si ya tenia mucho que no subia uno y este en lo particular la idea me estuvo rondando desde hace unos meses, asi que espero haya quedado para su agrado...inspiracion tomada de la cancion mi princesa de david bisbal. asi que los dejo y disfruten...**

 **como siempre todos los personajes aqui descritos son propiedad del señor kishimoto yo solo los tomo prestado para entretenerme...**

Siempre me he considerado un hombre solitario y reservado, no me gusta hablar de mi vida personal ya que no le veo sentido hacerlo… ¿Qué podría decir? "hola soy un sujeto nacido de laboratorio" un niño de probeta cuya existencia fue un mero accidente y que la única familia a la que puedo llamarle así, murió frente a mis ojos porque no fueron lo suficientemente viables para existir. No, dudo mucho que sea un buen tema para iniciar una conversación. ¿Quién soy? Ni yo mismo lo sé, he tenido varios nombres…kinoe, tenzou, yamato, todos nombres claves, nombres utilizados para llevar a cabo una misión o para confundirme con alguien y cuando todo esto acaba…sigo siendo un total desconocido.

He vivido veinte, veinticinco años más, menos…no llevo la cuenta exacta pues me siento como alguien de cien; es tan extraño que la gente te mire y te señale como el experimento, el ladrón de las células de hashirama y los detesto, ellos no saben que odio llevar dentro de mi genes que no me pertenecen, quiero morir, quiero desaparecer yo no pedí esto, quiero dormir y jamás despertar. Muchas veces lo intente pero fue en vano, la misma mano me jalaba una y otra vez, me decía que la vida no podía ser peor y que tenemos que vivir con nuestros demonios para con el tiempo poder exorcizarlos y hacernos libres; que lo que yo poseía hacia recordar a la gente el poder extraordinario que nos hizo ser uno solo, el que nos unió como aldea y que si quería ser diferente tenía que comenzar por defender aquello que quisiera…fue entonces que tome la decisión de vivir para poder encontrar aquello que yo pudiera defender.

Han pasado un par de años desde esa charla emotiva con mi sempai, él es alguien a quien admirar, el mejor shinobi que puede existir y yo claro…ahora todos me conocen como yamato, es el nombre que tsunade sama quiso dejarme y por lo que me convertido en uno de sus hombres de confianza, ganándome la reputación de uno de los mejores ex anbu y ahora jounin.

Tengo amigos por así llamarlos, gente que me acepta por lo que soy y por lo que puedo hacer, la soledad ya no pesa tanto pero aun hoy sigo sintiendo un dejo de vacío en mí, pues no he podido hallar a esa persona que me haga desear protegerla, todas las noches salgo a caminar por la aldea como ha sido mi costumbre, y como también lo es hallar a mi sempai a las afueras de algún burdel o bar.

―buena noche sempai

―tenzou…en tu caminata nocturna-riendo-

―veo que ninguno de los dos deja su rutina sempai

―tu podrías romper la tuya si me acompañaras

―esos lugares no van conmigo kakashi

―tu eres todo un caballero tenzou…respetuoso, sencillo, reservado y excelente ninja…todo lo que una chica desea

―no te burles sempai-molesto-

―no lo hago…solo que me sorprende tu nivel de frialdad para…bueno tu sabes

―lo dice el hombre "yo no quiero compromisos"

―haha…mi caso es diferente, yo soy un lobo solitario, una noche se sexo y mi colección icha icha me son más que suficiente

―pues yo aún no encuentro a ese alguien

―no seas tonto tenzou…no la tienes que buscar eso solo pasara-en ese instante una figura que venía a lo lejos los sorprendió-

―hinata sama

―oh…buenas noches kakashi sensei, yamato san

―es muy tarde para que ande sola por la aldea

―acabamos de regresar de misión yamato san pero kiba tuvo que pasar al hospital

―donde esta shino que no la acompaña

―él se quedó con kiba kakashi sensei, le pedí que lo hiciera ya no era necesario que me acompañara

―aunque este dentro de la aldea, no quita que pueda andar sola-mirando a yamato-la acompañare

―estaré bien kakashi sensei, no es necesario…no quiero ser una molestia

―nunca lo es hinata…vamos-la chica se despidió para comenzar a andar y kakashi miro a yamato de una forma que no le agrado-

―sempai espere-acercándose-

―tenzou…hinata chan debe de ir a descansar

―lo se…por eso la acompañare yo

―no creerás que…

―no lo creo sempai…lo sé-dejándolo y siguiendo a la hyuga-

―hm…

―oh…pensé que kakashi sensei me acompañaría

―él tuvo un contratiempo, espero que no le sea una molestia que sea yo quien lo cubra

―eh…no claro que no, no lo decía por eso, es usted muy amable yamato san

―solo dígame yamato, me hace sentir raro con el san

―ok…yamato kun pero solo si dejas de llamarme hinata sama

―haha…está bien hinata chan

―gracias…

―porque-sorprendido-

―no me gusta que me llamen con el honorifico

―es por respeto

―lo sé, pero no agrada mucho…ciento que aleja a las personas-agachando su rostro-

―yo estoy aquí-ella lo mira-no por obligación…porque lo elijo

El trayecto al complejo hyuga fue muy ameno la heredera era una compañía muy agradable además de muy inteligente, podían hablar de miles de cosas y para todo tenia respuesta o si lo desconocía se sonrojaba y prometía tener una respuesta para la próxima vez, claro que su sonrojo la hacía lucir más bonita de lo que ya era, pues en toda la aldea, la princesa hyuga no pasaba desapercibida, aunque para cierto rubio sí. Al llegar a su destino hinata agradeció la compañía con una reverencia y entro al complejo, dejando a yamato con una enorme sonrisa.

―vaya… alguien luce feliz

―te hacía en el pub sempai-comenzando a caminar-

―esa era mi intención, pero después de arrebatarme mí premio nocturno-sonrisa-

―hinata no es alguien de un rato-deteniéndose-

―tranquilo tenzou…tranquilo, no me acercare a ella

―seria lo más bajo que podrías hacer sempai…ella se merece algo mas-suspirando-naruto fue un tonto al ignorarla

―no soy tan bastardo, estas manos no tocarían a la princesa hyuga y bueno naruto siempre la ignorara-sonrisa-pero tú no

―no digas tonterías

―no es tontería…solo un presentimiento, ya comenzaste a llamarla por su nombre de pila

―eso no dice nada

―como tú digas tenzou-el jounin se alejó del lugar dejando a un hatake de sonrisa melancólica-no te tocaría porque no quisiera hinata…él es mucho mejor-desapareciendo en una nube de humo-

Y como si kakashi tuviera una bola de cristal, después de ese extraño encuentro las coincidencias entre hinata y yamato se hicieron cada vez más continuas, en alguna misión, en la librería, en el parque, en ichiraku…en los campos de entrenamiento, dando como resultado una excelente amistad.

―yamato…

―buen día hinata-sonrisa-

―has llegado muy temprano

―sí, tengo que reunirme con tsunade sama en un rato mas

― ¿alguna misión?

―no lo sé…probablemente, pero dime cómo vas con tus entrenamientos

―muy bien gracias-sonrisa-los chicos me han ayudado mucho al igual que kakashi sensei

― ¿kakashi?

―sí, él se ofreció a ayudarme…tiene algo de malo

―no…es solo que me sorprende que no me lo hayas dicho antes

―no se había dado la oportunidad

―siempre salimos hinata…hablamos, en que momento fue imposible

―no lo creí inconveniente yamato

―porque…

―porque los momentos que pasamos juntos los aprecio así como son, y no le di importancia hablarte de algo que ya sabias…no comprendo porque te pones así

―lo siento hinata-agachando su rostro-

―eres un celoso-acercándose a él para tomar su mano-te estas volviendo igual de protector que kiba kun…

―protector…

Sin decir nada más, yamato desapareció del lugar dejando a hinata totalmente confundida, para aparecer de nuevo en lo alto de la torre hokage, con los ojos totalmente cerrados dejo que el viento acariciara su rostro, soltando un largo suspiro…

―esto no puede estar pasando…

―si no pasara, no estarías en este estado…

―rayos kakashi sempai, que haces aquí

―eso es lo que yo debería de preguntarte-levantándose para colocarse en flor de loto-interrumpiste mi meditación

― ¿meditación?-incrédulo-

―estaba escondiéndome de los chicos, quieren que los acompañe a los baños termales

―no podría haber dicho que no en vez de venirse a esconder aquí…

―les rompería el corazón…

―porque estas entrenando a hinata

―y hablando de corazones rotos-mirándolo-

―no estoy de juego sempai

―tampoco yo-poniéndose de pie-tienes algún inconveniente con que ayude a hinata

―porque lo harías

―ella me agrada

―si no te conociera sempai…

―me lastimas con tus palabras-llevándose una mano a su pecho-

―ella no se merece que la lastimen

―lo se tenzou…es por eso que soy su sensei

―no lo entiendo

―El hecho de que el pasado fue doloroso, no significa que el futuro será lo mismo

―…

―has hallado que proteger tenzou…acéptalo

―ella…solo somos amigos

― No existe verdadero amor si no ha nacido de una profunda amistad.

―no tengo nada que ofrecerle, hiashi sama

―a quien le importa lo que él diga, cuando lo único que debería de importarte es lo que ella diga y sienta

―es una princesa

―y tu un anbu retirado, hombre de confianza de la hokage, tu poder es único mi amigo-sonrisa-

―porque haces esto kakashi sempai-incrédulo-

―porque no había nada interesante que hacer últimamente-yamato lo mira-ok…tsunade sama y yo tenemos apuestas con shikamaru y kurenai

―no cambiaras sempai…

― _para triunfar en cualquier aspecto en la vida, es necesario pensarlo, intentarlo y volver a intentarlo cien o mil veces más si es necesario, sin miedo a fracasar_ -yamato desaparece del lugar-y porque si tu no la protegías…lo haría yo

Una vez que has tomado una decisión, el universo conspira para que ocurra…

―hinata…

―yamato-confundida-que sucedió...

― Hay algo que no me atrevo decirte, pero que si lo supieras mi vida cambiaría

―somos amigos… ¿lo olvidas? Y yo no abandono a mis amigos

― Quiero dejar de ser una simple amigo para ti y convertirme en algo más

―…

― No sé cómo ni cuándo, lo que si se, es que poco a poco este cariño que siento por ti ha crecido.

―no sé qué decirte-agachando su mirada-

― Si yo te digo que al oír tu voz mi cuerpo tiembla no me creerás, no me creerás que en las noches cuando voy a dormir pronuncio tu nombre y te doy las buenas noches para sentirte ahí a mi lado, no me creerás.

― ¿Por qué?

―Que por que me enamore de ti? No lo sé, quizás porqué cada mañana pintas mi amanecer con una sonrisa, que sabes decir las palabras precisas en el momento en que más las necesito o tal vez son esos pequeños detalles que conforman tú corazón y que bendice a quien los brindas, no lo sé, quizás por estas y muchas cosas más te amo…no lo se

―no…-comienza a correr-

―hinata…hinata espera-dándole alcance y tomando su mano-

―suéltame…por favor

―no te vayas así…te lo pido

―…

―entiendo que no sientas nada por mí…

―…

―quisiera saber que milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames

―ninguno…-el la suelta-

―lo lamento…no debí permitir llevar mi amistad a otro nivel

―yo soy la que lo siente-mirándolo fijamente-pude evitarte el dolor…

―no podías…

―pude…y puedo hacerlo aun-acercándose a el-

―hinata…-su mente quedo en blanco al sentir los labios de la heredera sobre los suyos-

―gracias…-sonrisa-

―…

―desde lo de naruto creí que el amor no estaba hecho para mí, que no merecía ser feliz pues no era lo suficientemente buena

―eres alguien sorprendente…eres la princesa de mis sueños-abrazándola-

―yamato…

―no me importa arriesgarme ni enfrentarme a los hyuga… Eres la mujer con la que quiero compartir todo lo que me sucede

―kakashi sensei tenía razón…

―porque…

―me dijo que una buena relación se basa principalmente en la amistad-riendo-

―mi sempai es realmente sabio…

―te quiero yamato…

― Yo te quiero para mí. Te quiero conmigo hime…

 **espero que les haya gustado...en verdad que me esforze y ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario, bomba molotov son bien recibidas...y una vez mas mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo y pasar a leer...un enorme beso y abrazo**


End file.
